fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaxx
Summary Shaxx is a Psion hailing from the Rift Canyon, a place of psychic instability and largely considered one of the most dangerouns locations on the Prime Material Plane. It is home to many psionic creatures and, as Shaxx fought them for many years, he watched as his people became extinct one by one through falling to the Rift. After years of fighting, Shaxx' people were saved by Vaerun, and Shaxx agreed to assist Vaerun through any means necessary. Shaxx was quickly admitted into Vaerun's Thirteen Pillars of Serth LaKresh, a group of generals and powerful warriors that would help him unify the world. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Shaxx, The Mind Forger Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: 39 Classification: Shade Psion-Kineticist Birthplace: Rift Canyon Weight: 95.26 kg Height: 193.04 cm Status: Alive Affiliation: Serth LaKresh Previous Affiliations: Rift Canyon Horde Combat Statistics Tier: 7-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Shade Physiology, Astral Projection, Empathic Manipulation, Creation, Statistics Amplification, Slow Fall, Telepathy, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Crystal Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Time Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Psionics Detection, Limited BFR, Astral Manipulation, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Water Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Grease Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Precognition, Life Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Damage Reduction, Walk on Non-Solid Surfaces, Memory Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Information Analysis, Pain Manipulation, Lock Manipulation, Pain Reflection, Life Support, Psychic Nullification, Omnilingualism, Regeneration (Mid), Healing, Explosion Manipulation, Invisibility Negation, Aura, Portal Creation, Clairvoyance, Adaptation, Summoning, Dimensional Travel, One Hit Kill, Truesight, Acid Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Absorption, Flight, Teleportation, Biological Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Self-Transmutation, Comatose Inducement, Reality Warping, Darkness Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Air Manipulation, Sealing, Dream Manipulation, Intangibility, Standard D&D Resistances Attack Potency: City level (Far superior to the party that flattened Greyhawk) Speed: Hypersonic (Far superior to the adventurers capable of dodging Melf's Minute Meteors) Lifting Strength: Class M (Superior to the Golden Protector that can launch a boulder at mach speeds) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Tanked explosive assaults from beings that were comparable to himself) Stamina: Godly, far superior to Mogar of the Yeomanry Range: Hundreds of meters to universal Standard Equipment: * Imprisonment Blade: His scythe (that is, that which could be called a scythe) seals away a target's psyche- a psychic target is left writhing in agony, as their more complicated psyche is sealed away inside of the scythe. * Nightmare Cloak: His cloak and hood alter his nightmares to grant him control of his own dreams, altering them at will. * Vector Ring: This ring allows his hands to become intangible and tangible at will. This can be used to negate durability. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, considered one of the best psions in the world and is a leading expert over hundreds of other psions and is one of the most intelligent mortals Weaknesses: None notable Feats: * Kept control over the Rift Canyon for an extended period of time * Slew hundreds of impeding orcs from the Dark Portal in a moment * Fought Deathwing, albeit briefly and at the expense of much of his forces Standard Attacks/Techniques: While these are not all of Shaxx's powers (as he possesses all abilities on this list), they are his most commonly used. * Deceleration: Halve the speed of the target * Disable: The target believes they are crippled * Mind Thrust: A lance of psychic energy pierces foes * Precognition: Gains foresight against coming attacks * Telempathic Projection: Alter the emotions of a foe * Feat Leech: Take the experience and abilities of a target * Share Pain: Targets share the pain felt by the caster * Thought Shield: Creates a mental shield to block psychic powers * Body Adjustment: Manually regenerates oneself * Dispel Psionics: Nullifies psionic abilities of a single target * Time Hop: Subject is moving in faster time * Touchsight: Maintain perfect knowledge of the locale, to the point of knowing the smallest detail * Death Urge: Causes the target to begin searching for a method of killing themselves immediately * Dimension Door: Generates a portal to attack through * Energy Adaptation: Transforms typical energies into pure light, harmless, upon hitting Shaxx * Mindwipe: Completely wipe out the memories of a target for up to months back, effectively making them weaker * Personality Parasite: The target generates a self-antagonistic side, causing them to destroy themselves and allies * Psychic Reformation: The user can manually change their strengths and weaknesses to better suit the situation * Telekinetic Maneuver: Standard telekinesis * Adapt Body: Shaxx' body will automatically adapt to hostile environments * Ectoplasmic Shambler: Generates a summon from ectoplasmic energy * Leech Field: Passively drains psionic energy from others to fuel his own energies * Psychic Crush: Instantly shatter a target's psyche, killing them * True Seeing: See things as they truly are * Aura Alteration: Repairs the psyche of a target or makes its aura appear to be of something else * Retrieve: Bring an item within view to your hand * Disintegrate: Turn a target to dust * Fuse Flesh: Cause a target's flesh to become warped and distorted, a helpless mass * Temporal Acceleration: Speed up timeframe for a brief period of relative time * Decerebrate: Surgically remove a target's brain stem * Divert Teleport: Cause a target's teleportation to another location of the caster's choosing * Insanity: A target is permanently insane * Iron Body: Transforms his body into living iron * Matter Manipulation: Allows Shaxx to cause matter to become more or less stable, potentially forcing the matter to simply fall apart * Recall Death: A target foresees their own death and instantly dies or, if they resist, takes massive damage * Teleport: Teleport anywhere within the given universe * Affinity Field: Anything that affects the user affects all others within the field * Apopsi: Deletes a foe's psychic powers permanently * Assimilate: Absorb a foe's body, mind, and soul, gaining their powers * Etherealness: Become ethereal, a state similar to Non-Corporealness * Microcosm: A single target lives forever in a dream world of their own imagination * Reality Revision: Alter reality on a fundamental level to change things to fit them more * Timeless Body: Become stuck in time, causing all effects to simply not work Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Shade Physiology Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Perception Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Time Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:BFR Users Category:Astral Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Water Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Grease Users Category:Matter Users Category:Heat Users Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Life Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Memory Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Pain Users Category:Lock Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Explosion Users Category:Aura Users Category:Portal Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acid Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Madness Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Air Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Dream Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 7 Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages